


LDPGAFA

by Eclair1509



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclair1509/pseuds/Eclair1509
Summary: Une rivalité forte existe entre le PDG de Stark Industries et le PDG de Luxurus. Tony Stark et Loki Odinson se livre depuis des mois une guerre dans les médias jusqu'au jour où cette bataille explose.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	LDPGAFA

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte répond à plusieurs défis tiré du discord L'Enfer de Dantes:  
> COPC : Écrire un Ironfrost où Thor les surprend  
> couple du jour : 11/07/2020  
> baiser n°42 : baiser passionné  
> Alphabet des personnages marvel : L comme Loki  
> Fandom de la semaine : 11/08/2020 : Marvel  
> Foire aux baiser : baiser 32 : entre deux personnes du même sexe

Dès ses 16 ans, Loki Odinson est entré dans le monde des célébrités par sa seule beauté pure, un visage fin, des yeux bleus envoûtants, une silhouette élancée, une peau pâle immaculée et des cheveux d’un noir profond. Son regard espiègle dévoilait une intelligence et une sournoiserie certaine, atouts qui lui permirent de monter rapidement et sans difficultés son entreprise. Pour ajouter à cela il s’agissait de l’un des deux enfants du géant de la finance Odin. Le premier fils, Thor avait choisis d’entrer dans l’armée de l’air et était rapidement devenu Lieutenant Général dans les Forces de l’Air, et bien que cette caricature vivante de dieu grec en avait fait baver plus d’une, ce fut son frère qui battit les records de popularité, touchant autant hommes que femmes que autres.

En fait lorsqu’on pensait homme à marier riche jeune et beau deux noms ressortaient : Loki Odinson et Tony Stark. Le moins que l’on pouvait dire était que ces personnages aimaient la compétition et plus précisément la victoire. C’est donc tout naturellement qu’ils commencèrent une gentille guéguerre, sur les réseaux, sur les plateaux TV, peu importe le contexte ils adoraient mettre des bâtons dans les roues à l’autre. Nous pourrions croire que leur stratégies seraient d’éviter au maximum d’avoir des affaires en commun, cependant leur rivalité intéressait. Et quand on intéresse, on vend, donc la grande majorité de leurs collaborateurs faisaient leur possible pour les amener à se rencontrer lors d’événements.

  
Au dernier Grand Prix de Formule 1 par exemple, Stark Industries et Luxurus avait chacun une écurie. Et bien sûr ni Tony ni Loki n’avait manqué de se présenter en personne à ce Grand Prix. Quoi de plus sexy que des moteurs vrombissants et l’adrénaline dans l’air après tout ? Et bien sûr ils avaient passé la course côté à côte essayant de faire de l’ombre à l’autre.

  
Leur rivalité prit une autre tournure lorsqu’une femme plut au patron de Stark Industries, que Loki se dépêcha de draguer avant de mettre dans son lit. A ce moment là Tony déclara réellement la guerre, guettant la moindre personne qui pourrait intéresser son rival avant de lui couper l’herbe sous le pied. Ce qui arriva lors d’un gala de charité, après avoir vu son ennemi repartir avec l’homme qu’il convoitait, Loki décida de répandre une rumeur sur le patron de Stark Industries. Il contacta une ex-compagne du génie afin de lui proposer un marché : elle trouvait une personne de confiance avec qui elle n’était pas liée directement et demandait à cette personne de lâcher auprès de quelques amis la rumeur. La jeune femme, enthousiaste à l’idée de gagner de l’argent et de prendre sa revanche sur son ex-compagnon, trouva rapidement la personne qu’il fallait pour cela. Plus exactement deux personnes, après tout une rumeur devait avoir un fondement quelque part si on voulait qu’elle accroche.

  
Au bout de quelques jours la rumeur de Tony Stark ayant refilé la syphilis à l’une de ses nombreuses conquêtes fit le tour de la planète. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, environ une semaine après avoir clamé que c’était faux, résultats sanguins à l’appuie et prélevé et analysé en live, Tony répandit à son tour une rumeur. Selon cette dernière, Loki serait en concubinage avec un personnage politique important et extrêmement peu apprécié. Quelques jours plus tard, le PDG de Luxurus présenta sa petite-amie officielle du nom de Sigyn. Loki répliqua ensuite, puis Tony le fit aussi, cela dura des mois chacun fut victime de rumeurs. Les médias avait renommé ce phénomène « La guerre des rumeurs » car si certains pensaient que c’étaient les anti-fan qui avaient commencé ces rumeurs, une bonne partie de la population se doutait que les deux hommes étaient à l’origine des rumeurs sur l’autre. Régulièrement on leur posait d’ailleurs la question ce qu’ils niaient constamment.

  
Bien sûr leur agent respectif trouvaient que cette situation était trop risqué, il valait mieux que les deux hommes d’affaires s’entendent bien et fasse passer toutes ces dernières chamailleries comme de l’amitié un peu vache, mais surtout des blagues bon enfant, sinon les clients risquaient de 1, de se lasser de ce combat, de 2 se détourner vers des marques plus « professionnelles » ce qui avait déjà commencé. Après tout le hashtag #2gaminsfriquésnonmerci étaient régulièrement en top tendance sur Twitter.

  
Pepper Pot contacta donc un dénommé Thanos, qui semblait être l’agent de Loki dans le but de trouver un moyen de calmer leur gosse… hum célébrité respectif. Au bout de cette réunion après avoir imaginé diverses stratégies, il ressortit qu’il fallait un événement personnel de l’un et que l’autre y reçoive une invitation. Le PDG de Luxurus fut enchanté à l’idée de célébrer en grandes pompes ses 6 mois de relation avec Sigyn, qui n’était qu’une amie mais lui avait permis de fermer le clapet à son ennemi. Il chargea immédiatement son agent d’envoyer les invitation à une liste restreintes à quelques centaines de personnes, avant d’imaginer la décoration de sa villa pour l’occasion. Il ne manqua pas de prévenir sa petite-amie qui s’amusait bien de la situation.

Dire que Tony Stark avait été surpris quand il avait reçu l’invitation est un euphémisme, il était presque tombé de sa chaise et avait de suite accepté.  
Bien entendu il avait prévu un cadeau et une arrivée démesurée pour cette soirée, après tout il y avait des caméras. D’ailleurs ces dernières se précipitèrent sur lui dès son entrée, ne voulant pas manquer la salutation entre l’hôte et son invité. Loki comprit bien rapidement ce qu’il s’était passé et quelle était la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour son image, alors il accueillit chaleureusement l’ingénieur.

  
« -Mais quel plaisir de recevoir un invité aussi prestigieux dans ma humble demeure Monsieur Stark.  
-Je suis flatté que vous ayez pensé à m’inviter pour de telles réjouissances. Puis-je saluer votre charmante petite-amie ?  
-Juste ici ! Bonsoir Monsieur Stark, je suis ravi que vous soyez venu. Êtes-vous accompagné ?  
La belle Sigyn venait de se faufiler entre les deux hommes, offrant un sympathique sourire au nouvel arrivé.  
-Le plaisir est mien. J’ai préféré venir seul, mais je ne doute pas que je trouverai charmante compagnie ce soir. »  
Le PDG de Stark Industries finit sa phrase en adressant un clin d’œil dragueur à la jeune femme. Cette dernière rigola ne le prenant pas au sérieux. Loki quant à lui comprit tout de suite les intentions de son meilleur ennemi. Après tout quelle serait plus grosse humiliation pour le mannequin, que son rival lui vole sa compagne lors de leur anniversaire de couple ?

La soirée battait son plein, les conversations se faisaient naturellement, les deux hôtes s’affichaient heureux, ils n'hésitaient pas bien sûr à s’enlacer et s’embrasser. Le vrai roi de la fête cependant était l’alcool, personne ne se privait et surtout pas Tony. Évidemment il prit d’assaut la piste de danse, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un splendide jeune homme, brun aux yeux clairs. Aussitôt repérée, il dansa en direction de sa proie ; Quelques minutes lui suffit pour que le jeune homme, qui devait aussi avoir quelques verres dans le sang, ne se laisse guider dans une danse sensuelle avec le milliardaire. Au bout de quelques danses cet baisers échangés, le PDG de Stark Industries se décida à aller chercher deux verres de plus, un pour lui et un pour son compagnon du soir. Au bar cependant il ne s’attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ennemi ne vienne contrarier ses plans.

  
« -Alors ma compagne ne vous intéresse plus ? Vous préférez une pâle copie de moi pour vous assouvir vos fantasmes ?  
-Quel mauvais copain vous êtes, vous préférez abandonner la demoiselle lors de votre soirée d’anniversaire pour venir me raconter vos conneries.  
-Je ne fais que des observations véridiques. Je suis flatté que votre sois-disant haine envers moi n’est en réalité que le fruit de vos désirs enfouit.  
-Putain, mais puisque je vous dis que Tom Hiddleston ne vous ressemble pas pour deux sous !  
Sans se défaire de son sourire narquois, Loki, approcha doucement sa bouche de l’oreille de son interlocuteur.  
-Si vous en êtes si sûr alors retournez vous et allez embrasser ce jeune homme qui semble vous attendre depuis un moment. Des chambres d’amis sont à disposition si vous voulez continuer votre soirée en toute tranquillité… mais prenez gare à ne pas crier mon nom plutôt que le sien. »

  
Tony s’éloigna immédiatement de ce qu’il appelait « un putain de chieur menteur et manipulateur » pour retourner vers le fameux Tom. Et ce n’est qu’une fois arrivé devant lui qu’il se rendit compte qu’effectivement il y avait une légère ressemblance entre les deux hommes. « Enfin non, Loki avait ce je ne sais quoi qui le rendait plus irrésistible que jamais. ». Secouant la tête à cette pensée, il décida de faire ce qu’il savait faire de mieux : embrasser le jeune homme et lui proposer de passer l’une des plus merveilleuses nuits à ses côtés. La proposition fut rapidement acceptée et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l’une des chambres. Alors que Tony pressait son corps contre le brun aux yeux bleus, ce dernier lui sourit avant de l’arrêter.

  
« -Désolé, mais finalement je préfère en rester là. »  
Et juste comme ça le jeune homme partit sans plus de cérémonie. Avec l’alcool dans le sang, Tony se demanda si il avait fait quelque chose de mal avant qu’une voix ne se fasse entendre.  
« -Coup dur de se faire lâcher par son compagnon, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Loki… putain, laisse moi deviner tu l’as payé pour me brancher puis me laisser tomber ?  
-Alors oui, mais disons qu’il n’a même pas eu le temps de vraiment te draguer que tu tombais directement dans ses bras.  
-Connard.  
-Lâche.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu refuses toujours d’assumer ton désir pour moi alors que tu viens d’emballer mon sosie à l’anniversaire de mon couple.  
-Oh je suppose donc que c’est le moment où toi tu avoues ton désir pour moi.  
-Complètement malade, tu as pas bien compris la situation je crois.  
-Au contraire : tu es tellement obsédé par moi que tu as monté toute cette affaire de sosie. Pour quelle putain de raison veux-tu autant que j’admette que je sois amoureux de toi ? Si ce n’est pas parce que toi-même tu as envie de me sauter dessus.  
-On est ennemi, je veux avoir l’ascendant sur toi.  
-Oh pitié… la seule façon dont tu veux me dominer c’est au lit. »

  
Un blanc se fit pendant quelques secondes, Tony réalisant ce qu’il venait d’avouer au mannequin, et ce dernier qui décida qu’ils avaient perdus assez de temps. Loki entraîna son meilleur ennemi dans un baiser passionné tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Réactif, le PDG de Stark Industries balada ses mains sur le corps collé à lui et les passa sous la chemise. Dans un baiser Loki, avoua aussi ses sentiments à son désormais compagnon. Les vêtements étaient définitivement de trop pour eux, ils finirent rapidement jetés dans un coin de la chambre. Au dessus de son amant, le jeune homme aux yeux verts laissaient des baisers le long du torse offert à lui. Tout d’un coup, l’homme allongé retourna le mannequin se retrouvant au dessus de lui. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et après un baiser il retourna à son tour leur position.

« -Mon frère !  
Il y eut un blanc, Tony et Loki tournèrent la tête vers la porte, Thor Odinson venait de l’ouvrir en uniforme militaire. Le blond était resté figé par rapport à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
-Cet homme ne ressemble pas à Sigyn, mon frère.  
-Ce n’est PAS Sigyn, Thor. Il s’agit de Tony Stark.  
-Il est ton ennemi ! C’est toi qui a dispersé d’horribles rumeurs sur…  
-Pour l’amour du ciel Thor : FERME CETTE FOUTUE PORTE. »  
Obéissant le militaire obtempéra. Il attendit dehors quelques minutes avant que son frère ne sorte de cette chambre et tâche d’expliquer la situation le plus discrètement possible. Bien sûr la réaction de son grand frère se fit entendre dans toute la maison et Loki dut aller s’expliquer avec Sigyn, qui éclata de rire.  
Le lendemain le nouveau couple faisait la une des médias, et les fans se cassaient la tête pour trouver un nom de couple acceptable pour ces deux idiots. D’ailleurs si au départ les recherches se faisaient en essayant de mettre leur noms ensemble, très rapidement ils furent juste surnommés « Les deux plus grand abrutis fous amoureux » mais comme c’était très long ils résumèrent par LDPGAFA.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plut !  
> A bientôt !


End file.
